1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dolls.
2. Prior Art
Dolls with changeable features are well known in the art for providing more fun to children. Many U.S. patents disclose a head with multiple faces. The head is rotatable within and independently of a head covering, such as hair or headgear, to expose different faces. Examples of such patents include 1,618,772 to Merseburger, 1,610,724 to Wilson, 1,555,644 to Duncan, 1,387,224 to Ahler, and 52,782 to Checkeni. The drawback of such an arrangement is that the gap between the head and head covering is so obvious that realism is compromised. Some of these heads require adjustments that are too difficult for a young child to manage.
A doll disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,419 to Kaelin includes a dress which is flipped over a two-faced head to alternately expose one face and cover the other with a head covering. The hair is arranged around the faces to keep them both exposed. The operation of this doll may be very confusing to a child. Further, the head covering is not in fashion.
Another type of doll which is also well known in the art includes limbs with two colors to represent peoples of different races or different creatures. U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,715 to Fellom discloses a two-sided doll with a human side and an animal side. U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,766 to McClelland discloses a doll with two opposite bodies connected at the waist, wherein one body is white and the other is black. U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,127 to Brucker discloses a doll with two pairs of arms, wherein one pair is white and the other pair is dark. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,240 to Port discloses a doll with doubled-ended limbs, wherein each limb is white at one end and dark at the other, and is rotatable to reveal different ends.
All prior art multinational dolls have left and right limbs that are simultaneously the same color when viewed from either side. They provide the choice of playing with a doll with white limbs, or a doll with darker limbs. The purpose is to economize by providing two or more selectable appearances in the same doll. They do not provide a sense that the doll is a conglomeration of different races. They show the different races as being separate, and thus do not promote racial harmony.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present multinational doll are to: provide a plurality of selectable faces; enable the faces to be easily changed by a child; have no gaps between the face and the hair for realism; represent a person who is a conglomeration of different races; and promote racial harmony.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present multinational doll is comprised of a rotatable head with a plurality of different faces. The head is attached to a torso about a vertical axis to enable different faces to be aligned with the front of the torso. Hair is attached to the top of the head. The loose hair is simply draped over either face to expose one face and cover the other, so that it can be easily used by a child. The left and right limbs are of different colors, and each limb is a single color all around. Different skin colors are thus visible on the limbs simultaneously from the front of the doll. Therefore, the doll conveys the idea of different races of people living together in harmony. Further, clothing worn on the doll is printed with the names of many different countries to literally indicate the multinational nature of the doll.